


All I Know is This

by Cb_w, Numbkid



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Except he knows, F/M, He's just so done of her tricks, brat/brat tamer dynamic, light BDSM mention, mistaken for being a prostitute, rope bunny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/pseuds/Cb_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbkid/pseuds/Numbkid
Summary: Neon escaped her bodyguards to go to a casino by using casino bunny girl camouflage. In the same time, Kurapika is meeting another mafias in behalf of Light in the same casino.
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Kudos: 7





	All I Know is This

**Author's Note:**

> When @NumbKid said Neon would look good in Regina George’s bunny suit, we decide to write another Kuraneon headcanons. (Picture below is Neon being proud of her camouflage. You go, girl!) 
> 
> The first chapter is a headcanon post which will be expanded to a oneshot M-rated fic later when I have free time.
> 
> The format of this headcanon is pretty messy since I’m mostly copy pasting from our chat, so please read (italic) as me and NumbKid’s commentaries.

It all began when Neon escaped her bodyguards to go to a casino by using casino bunny girl camouflage. In the same time, Kurapika is meeting another mafias in behalf of Light in the same casino .

The other mafia asks ,“Do you want to book girl here? this will be our treat”. Kurapika was about to say something like “No thanks I’m not—” *sees neon walking in bunny outfit “Yes, thanks. I’ll take that girl over there” 

_(He is so done 🤣_ ) The pimp grabs Neon’s arm and say to her ,“Girl you gotta work. That dude over there book you” 

Neon angrily answers ,”No. You’re wrong. I don't actually work here!”

Kurapika appears behind her ,“Yes, please. I already paid” 💢💢💢💢💢💢💢💢💢 

Kurapika thinking: “Wtf? Why is Neon here? Aren't Basho and Melody supposed to guard her?“

_(Kurapika will discipline her by fcking ahaha, in her bunny suit. Tie her up like a rope bunny  
_

_He will punish her for dressing like a prostitute by turning her into one!)_

**Neon:** I DON’T WORK HERE 

**Pimp:** You’re wearing one of our outfits. Now go serve this young blond man. He’s handsome so why you complaining? 

**Neon:** I don’t work here! Plus he’s my bodyguard! 

**Kurapika** : Sir, I don’t know her. All I know is that I booked her. 

_( 😂😂😂😂😂Kurapika😂😂😂😂😂 Really smart. Once in a while he plays dumb )_

Neon will be so pissed when he asked the pimp for ropes

 **Neon :** What is that for!? I think you should let me go now, huh!

 **Kurapika :** I didn’t pay you to ask question 

_(KURAPIKA IS A BEAST)_

**Neon** : I’m paying you to be my bodyguard! 

**Kurapika:** Miss, I’m a representative of the Nostrade family mafia, I don’t know you at all. 

**Neon:** Papa will hear about this? 

**Kurapika:** I’m sure Mr Light Nostrade will be thrilled to know his daughter is wearing a provocative bunny suit and prostituting herself. 

_(I think Neon struggling will make him hornier. At first he thought that maybe he will just tie her up and read a book in the room. So that she learns her lesson. But her struggling awakens his bondage kink. And she’s hot in that bunny suit)_

Kurapika grabs the rope that ties neon and asks her “Do you acknowledge your mistake now?”

 **Neon** : (being sulky) NO!

 **Kurapika :** 😅💢💢💢

_[(](https://anotherworldash.tumblr.com/)I wonder how many times they have to do that before Kurapika really lose his patience… )_

Each time he grabs the rope around Neon’s body, the more she feels pleasured, and he notices her crotch are dripping wet.

He’s like - you know , decides to punish her by treating her like a prostitute 

When he fucks her, instead of kissing her, he just put his thumbs in her mouth 

Cause he’s gonna teach her a valuable lesson 

“Do you understand what does it mean to pose as prostitute now?” 

and Neon will be obedient when he fucks her.

Like, she will answer “Y-yes”, slurry, cause she can hardly speak with his thumb in her mouth 

Kurapika will continue fucking her and responds in 🤷♂️ attitude ,“Too late, the booking time is not up yet.” 

…

Bonus commentaries from other mafias 

**Mafia people:** im surprised Kurapika finally booked a girl. He always refused. I’m beginning to think he’s either gay or asexual.

 **Mafia person 2:** Maybe he has an acquired taste. Has a thing for bluettes. 

**Mafia person 3:** Yea he was looking at the blue haired girl so intently

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in tumblr, we are planning to do separate fics in the future from this funny “Mistaken for a Prostitute AU” headcanon. Cause what is better than one kuraneo fic? It’s two kuraneo fics! Please look forward to it!


End file.
